


The Good, the Bad, and the Ferret

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Some people just take their work far too seriously.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Good, the Bad, and the Ferret

The Good, The Bad and The Ferret

It started as a good day.

The sun was shining, it was Friday, he had no outstanding casework, and his hockey team was on a roll.

That’s how it started. It seemed set to continue when for once the break room coffee machine produced something that actually tasted like coffee and he got to finish a whole donut whilst still fresh before his phone rang.

“Bokuto, could you come along to my office. I have something for you and your partner.” Yamiji sounded grim.

Seeing his weekend plans beginning to evaporate he hurried along to his boss’s office.

“You have a case for us Sir?” He asked, seeing the file in Yamiji’s hands as he sat down.

“I’m sorry Bokuto, I know it’s the weekend, but this one looks as though it’s going to need all your squints and their expertise. Four bodies, at least four so far, underneath a school sports field.”

“A school field. Are they….?”

“Children? Yes Bokuto I’m afraid they are.”

Bokuto sighed, child cases were the worst; they affected the whole team. “How come they’ve been found now?”

“The school were having a new drainage system installed underneath the football pitch. When they stripped back the turf and opened a trench they found the remains.” Yamiji slid the file across the desk. “A forensic team is already on their way with a GPR to see if there are any further graves.”

Bokuto took the file and rose to his feet. “I’ll fetch Akaashi and we’ll get right on it Sir.”

As he headed back to his office to grab his things he pondered what Yamiji had told him. Four bodies, at least, that was going to take a long time to process and he would probably need to work all weekend. 

Twenty minutes later he pulled into the staff parking lot outside the lab and clambered out of the car with the file under his arm. He turned to lock the doors and groaned as he heard a shout from behind him.

“Excuse me! That parking is staff only you have to use the visitors parking. I believe I have left several notes on your vehicle over the past week informing you of that fact.” The speaker was a small mousey coloured figure with the features of a bad tempered ferret and a nasal, whining voice that sounded like a remote controlled toy car.

Bokuto grimaced. Jerry the friendly old parking attendant who had turned a blind eye to his infringements over the last four years had retired. This was his replacement. Bokuto had indeed found several official reprimands under his wiper blades over the last two weeks, all of which had been scrunched up and tossed in the nearest bin. He turned, reaching for his badge, flashing it at the man.

“Detective Bokuto Koutarou, Homicide Division I’m here to collect my partner Akaashi Keiji Sensei. We have an urgent case.”

“That’s as maybe but that is a Police badge and not a staff parking permit. You still have to move the car.”

Bokuto fished in his pocket, “I have my pass to the Forensic lab, will that do?”

“Not unless it says parking permit as well. If you do not move the vehicle immediately then I shall have no option but to place a clamp on it.”

Bokuto glared at the officious little jobsworth and climbed back into the car. He didn’t have time to waste and he certainly couldn’t risk coming back out to find a clamp on the SUV. Looking at the sneering expression on the attendant’s face he knew the guy was positively itching to clamp him. That battle would have to wait until another day, when there wasn’t a crime scene to get to.

Eventually he arrived in the lab, ten minutes later than he had intended and still irritable.

“Hi hot stuff, you look as though someone has really rattled your cage this morning?” Yukie greeted him chirpily.

“Parking attendant.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. Yesterday he almost clamped Konoha’s Ferrari because he said he was too close to the lines.”

“What did Konoha do, buy him off?”

She shook her head grinning. “Took a laser measure out and proved that he was the regulation distance. Konoha may be rich but he hates parking attendants, he’d never give him money.”

“Where’s Akaashi?”

“In his office.” She nodded at the file. “Another case?”

“Yep and brace yourself Yukie.”

“A kid?”

“Four.”

She covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh God.”

Bokuto hurried along to Keiji’s office where he was hunched over his laptop typing up a report.

“Better shut that down Akaashi and grab your bag.” 

He looked up with an expression of slight relief.

“A case?”

Bokuto nodded. “I’m afraid it won’t be much fun though.” He warned.

“A child?” 

Grim faced he passed him the file. Keiji flicked it open, then looked at him, his eyes sad. “Four?” he whispered.

“So far, they’re still checking the rest of the site with the GPR.”

Closing down his computer Keiji rose and slipped his jacket back on, grabbing his bag in one hand and the case file in the other he hurried from his office with Bokuto in his wake.

“This way Akaashi I’m parked round the back today.”

Keiji looked surprised but said nothing as they headed for the car.

Bokuto looked on as his partner knelt over the remains, one of four small pits that lay in a row across the bottom of a shallow trench in the centre of the field. Behind him two of the forensic team were marching slowly in straight lines up and down the pitch checking for more echoes showing patches of disturbed soil. 

He rose and moved across to the next pit to look at child number two.

“Bokuto san.”

“Yeah Akaashi?”

“When was this field laid out?”

Bokuto flicked through the file. “1927, before that the land was a dairy farm.”

“So open fields?”

“Yeah, back to the early eighteen hundreds.”

He nodded. “That fits. These are old burials Bokuto san, and from the way they are laid out, and these, I would say this was an unrecorded cemetery.” He held out a gloved hand and Bokuto saw a number of thin corroded lengths of wire in his palm.

“What are those?”

“Shroud pins. There are also faint stains in the soil where the coffins have decomposed.”

“So not a murder case then?” he said with relief.

Keiji shook his head. “No, this one we can leave to the archaeologists and historians.”

“Thank God, I hate child killers.”

Stepping up out of the trench Keiji said, “In this case the killer was probably some form of disease, the remains certainly exhibit signs of poor health in the remaining bones.” 

He pulled off his gloves and removed his jumpsuit smiling at his partner.

“You won’t miss your weekend with hockey game after all.”

“Akaashi what are you doing tomorrow?” Bokuto asked as they got back into the car.

He shrugged. “Working on my book I expect, why?”

“I wondered if you’d like to come to the game with me?”

“I know nothing about Ice Hockey Bokuto san.”

“Then it’s high time you learned.”

Keiji smiled. “I am always open to acquiring additional knowledge.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at five.”

“Oh that reminds me I have something for you.” Keiji rummaged in his bag and pulled out a small, laminated card. “Here.” He handed it over to him.

Bokuto looked at it and a smile spread across his face as he read,

MEDICO-LEGAL LAB

STAFF PARKING PERMIT

“Hey thanks Akaashi.”

“Well I know that since Jerry retired the new attendant has been rather stringent and clamped several vehicles. Since you are usually transporting both of us I felt it only fitting that you should have a proper permit.”

Bokuto squeezed his hand. “I really do love you Akaashi.”

“Yes you said the other night.” Bokuto could detect a hint of wistfulness in his answer.

He reached across and took Keiji’s chin in his hand turning him to face him. “Akaashi, I lied.”

“Lied?”

“I don’t love you in a ‘just partners’ sort of way.”

Keiji looked puzzled. “I don’t understand Bokuto san, you just said you did.”

“No Akaashi I said I love you.”

Keiji frowned. “You love me? In what kind of way then Bokuto san?”

“Like this.” Bokuto leaned across the console and kissed him gently.

“Why did you lie?” Keiji asked wrapping his arms around him.

“I was scared Akaashi, when I said it you looked so shocked I thought you were gonna run, and I chickened out. I’m sorry.”

“Well I was a little shocked, you always said there was a line we shouldn’t cross.”

“The trouble is my heart doesn’t believe in lines, even if my brain does, and it’s the one with the casting vote here. So will you have me Akaashi? I admit I’m a bit screwed up.”

“We’re both misfit toys Bokuto, we make a good pair.”

“You know Akaashi when I’m with you it’s like I’ve found the missing piece of myself. Does that make sense?”

“Perfect sense, I feel exactly the same.” Keiji leaned in again and as the kiss heated up his hands slipped inside Bokuto’s shirt and began to roam across his chest. 

Bokuto groaned and reluctantly pulled away. “I think it’s time we got out of here Akaashi before we give the techs a show they didn’t expect.”

“Reluctantly I have to concur that this would best be continued in the privacy of your apartment.”

“My apartment?”

“That would be logical, unless you weren’t planning on spending the night together?”

He grinned at the speed of Keiji’s thought processes. “I was definitely planning to do that Akaashi,” he said, starting the car.

“Good, otherwise I would have just made myself look extremely desperate,” Keiji said with relief.

They were soon pulling back into the laboratory staff parking lot. Keiji jumped out to take his bags back to his office and let the rest of the team know that there was no homicide case after all. Bokuto waited in the car. He looked in the wing mirror and saw a familiar figure approaching, this time with a large yellow clamp tucked under his arm. He grinned to himself, this promised to be fun.

The attendant stalked up to the driver’s side window with a smug expression.

“You just won’t take any notice will you. Well this time you’re getting clamped and nothing you can say will persuade me otherwise. Rules are rules, no permit – no parking!”

Bokuto lowered the window fully and stuck his hand out.

The attendant looked at the small piece of plastic now thrust under his nose.

“What! How did you get that it’s a fake, it must be!” He blustered angrily, all the time turning redder and redder in the face.

“It most certainly is not a fake Mr Feldstein. I specifically arranged for my partner to be issued with that pass, as you will see it is countersigned by the Chairman of the Board of Directors himself.” Keiji’s sharp tones cut across the asphalt as he returned to the car.

“I see, yes Akaashi Sensei, I agree it appears to be in order. I will get back to my other duties right away.”

Keiji nodded. “Thank you, I’m sure I saw another vehicle entering the parking lot without a permit just now, perhaps you should go and check?”

“Yes, yes of course.” Feldstein muttered, flustered, as he scuttled off in search of some other unfortunate transgressor.

“Nice Akaashi, very nice. You know I don’t recall seeing any other cars come in for the last few minutes?”

Keiji looked thoughtful as he settled himself into his seat. “Now you come to mention it neither do I. I must have been mistaken after all,” he said with a conspiratorial grin.

“Akaashi that was evil, he’ll spend ages now checking all the cars.”

“He deserves it; the man is an officious little ferret.”

Laughing, Bokuto pulled out of the museum. “Home Akaashi?”

“Yes, and step on it, revenge always makes me feel horny,” he said, his hand stroking up Bokuto’s thigh.

“Yes sir!” Bokuto smiled, switching on the siren. Today looked like being one of the best of his life after all.


End file.
